Um Amor para Sirius Black
by Sarah-Lupin-Black
Summary: Os marotos indo para o 6º ano em Hogwarts enquanto o poder de Voldemort cresce mais a cada dia. Mesmo com a atmosfera de medo, há lugar para romance.


Cap. 1: Cartas, cartas e mais cartas.

Era final de férias e Lílian Evans estava em seu quarto lendo um livro quando uma coruja entra pela janela e deixa cair uma carta em seu colo. A ruiva a reconheceu: Estera, a coruja de Sarah Darnely, sua melhor amiga

-Oi Estera – disse ela antes de pegar a carta e abri-la.

"_Lily, querida amiga,_

_A quanto tempo! Estou (correção, estamos, é estamos mesmo, a Karol, ta aqui em casa) morrendo de saudades. Também, não é pra menos, não nos vemos a mais de um mês. Alguma novidade? Bom, a Karol, mudou o visual. Ta linda do mesmo jeito, mas diferente. Eu continuo a mesma, mas meu cabelo cresceu um pouco e eu aumentei de tamanho... (até que enfim, pensei que ficaria nessa altura pra sempre). _

_Eu (correção nós. Nada disso Karol, agora é só eu mesmo), como eu ia dizendo, Eu tive uma idéia. Estava pensando em você passar essa última semana aqui em casa, afinal, passamos mais de um mês sem nos ver. Voltando, eu me viciei em filmes trouxas! São tão lindinhos! (Karol – Você precisa ver a cara de adolescente apaixonada que ela tah fazendo... Sarah – Dá pra parar de me interromper? Karol – Hun...Não! Sarah – Ah muito obrigada! E mais, eu SOU uma adolescente... Karol – E quanto ao apaixonada? Ela corou... Sarah – Um pouquinho...). E aí a gente podia fazer as compras de Hoggy juntas neh? O resultado dos seus N.OM.s já chegaram? Os meus não, e eu to curiosa (Karol – Pra variar um pouquinho...)_

_Agora querida e estimada amiga (Karol – Mentir é feio Sarah... Sarah – Aff...) você está intimada a responder essa carta ta ouvindo (Karol – Óbvio que ela não ta, isso é uma carta... Sarah – Sééério, nem tinha percebido...)? Tenho que ir porque meu braço ta doendo de tanto escrever e eu ainda tenho que pensar em algumas coisas pra fazer nessa semana..._

_Beijos,_

_Sarah e Karol"_

Lily terminou de ler a carta rindo e resolveu ir logo falar com os pais. Não que quisesse ficar longe deles, mas ter a irritante presença da irmã no mesmo teto que ela era torturante. Petúnia Evans era a irmã mais velha de Lily, com cara de cavalo como Lily gostava sempre de falar. Antes que ela descobrisse que era bruxa, até que suportava Petúnia. Mas depois disso, a irmã passou a evita-la e a chama-la de adjetivos não muito amigáveis. Sempre que Lily voltava das férias, Petúnia fazia questão de provocá-la. Se não fosse proibido fazer magia fora de Hogwarts com certeza Petúnia já estaria com uma ferradura nos pés. "Combinaria bem com ela" pensava a ruiva. Estava descendo as escadas quando encontrou a irmã.

-Sai da minha frente aberração! – falou Petúnia com a voz esganiçada de sempre

-Vou sair sim, mas não porque você pediu e sim pra não me contaminar! – diz a ruiva fria e desce o restante da escada indo direto pra cozinha onde encontra a mãe fazendo uma lasanha. – Mãe, você quer que eu fique gorda? – perguntou ela divertida.

-Mas é claro filha! Que pergunta! – respondeu a mãe e vendo a face incrédula da filha desata a rir – Não quero que você engorde, só que se alimente bem!

-Ah bem...mãe, acabei de receber uma carta da Sarah, me convidando pra passar esta última semana com ela e a Karol, na casa dela e a gente aproveitava e comprava o material juntas. O que você acha?

-Acho ótimo, filha! Mas você está querendo se ver livre de mim?

-Claro que não mãe. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo da Petúnia...

-Não sei porque vocês não se dão bem...São irmãs, deveriam ser amiga também!

-Fala isso pra ela então! Mas não to afim de falar dela agora. Vou responder a carta da Sarah.

Já em seu quarto, Lily pegou uma pena, pergaminhos e um tinteiro e começou a responder a carta.

"_Queridas Sarah e Karol,_

_É realmente bastante tempo pra se ficar longe das amigas... Já falei com a mamãe e ela deixou eu ir numa boa. A quanto tempo a Karol ta aí? E como assim diferente? Ela por acaso ta com cabelo verde e olho vermelho? Desculpa Karol, não resisti em brincar um pouco... E você não é assim tão baixa Sarah..._

_Respondendo sua pergunta, não, ainda não recebi o resultado dos N.O.M's. Ai, to tão curiosa! Ainda acho que errei uma questão de Aritimancia..._

_Que horas você vem me pegar? E de que forma? Embora desconfie que seja de chave de portal...Ah diz que vem assim, pra eu poder assustar a Petúnia! Eu sou cruel às vezes né?_

_Ah! Também acho alguns filmes fofinhos! Acho que é a melhor invenção trouxa até o momento... Fora a música...ou não? Ah esquece essas minhas loucuras..._

_Sem mais coisas a falar..._

_Beijos,_

_Lílian"_

Prendeu a carta na pata da coruja que deu um pio de satisfação por estar fazendo uma entrega, no que Lily faz um carinho em sua cabeça. Logo depois a coruja abre as belas asas e sai voando pela janela, se perdendo no azul do céu

* * *

-PONTAS VOCÊ RECEBEU UMA CARTA! – gritou Sirius para Tiago que estava no banheiro escovando os dentes.

Sirius Black, moreno, olhos azuis acinzentados, dezesseis anos, batedor de quadribol da grifinória. Há alguns meses fugiu da casa dos Black, pois, desde que foi selecionado para a grifinória aos onze anos de idade, fora considerado a ovelha negra (ou seria branca?) da família. Nunca tivera uma relação muito amistosa com a família, a não ser com Andrômeda Black, que como ele, abominava as artes das trevas e não tinha nenhum preconceitos contra os chamados "sangue-ruins. Por causa de seu jeito rebelde,ele já não era bem visto na família, mas quando foi aceito na Grifinória os laços foram quase que totalmente rompidos. As férias eram insuportáveis. Por isso ele passava quase todos os feriados em Hogwarts, ou com seu amigo Tiago Potter. Ele as trata como se fossem sobretudos, que ele usa e depois de se cansar ele joga fora. Quando pedira abrigo aos Potter, meio cabisbaixo, eles o aceitaram como um verdadeiro filho e ele ficara cada vez mais amigo, um irmão de Tiago. Ninguém realmente sabe, mas no fundo, é por isso que ele conserva uma relação tão conturbada com as mulheres. Sirius provocava suspiros nas meninas, e sabia disso. Tinha a garota que quisesse, e se tivesse vontade, trocaria de namorada a cada dez minutos.

Tiago Potter, também moreno, olhos castanho-esverdeados, usa óculos por ser míope, dezesseis anos e apanhador da Grifinória. Ao contrário do amigo sempre fora muito amado e mimado pela família. Conhecera Sirius ainda pequeno, e logo se identificaram pelo mesmo jeito maroto e mais tarde galinha. A família Potter era uma família sangue-puro a gerações, mas nem por isso discriminavam os nascidos trouxas ou os próprios trouxas. Abominavam as artes das trevas e qualquer um que as praticasse. Como Sirius, ele era bem bonito e atraente e tinha a garota que quisesse. Exceto uma certa ruiva chamada Lílian Evans, que tinha ódio por ele e não o suportava. Começara como uma aposta com Sirius, qual dos dois ficaria com uma das amigas (Sarah ou Lily) primeiro. Karol não estava inclusa na aposta pois Remo Lupin, amigo dos dois já sentia algo bem forte por ela há algum tempo. Acabou que nenhum dos dois conseguiram. Mas mesmo assim, ele insistia na ruiva. Até que ele percebeu que ela não era um simples desafio. Sentia algo mais por ela. Não sabia realmente o que era, mas era forte.

O moreno acabou de escovar os dentes, lavou o rosto e socou-o logo depois, para sair do banheiro instantes depois esse deparar com Sirius largado na cama dele e uma bonita coruja parda de olhos verdes parada em sua cama.

-Esfera? – perguntou ele franzendo o cenho. A coruja somente deu um pio, como que falasse "não, um trasgo" e esticou a perna onde se encontrava uma carta endereçada a ele numa caligrafia bonita e desenhada. – Ah eh, a resposta da Sarah. Tinha me esquecido. – tirou a carta da pata da coruja e abriu-a, enquanto Sirius se postava do seu lado pra também ler.

"_Tiago querido amigo,_

_Obrigada pela carta. É né, to bem, com a Karol do meu lado me enchendo o saco e tentando arrancar a pena da minha mão pra fazer as tão conhecidas intromissões dela nas minhas cartas. Isso é impressionante, ela só faz isso comigo, com a Lily não. Um dia eu descubro por que._

_É, eu percebi o seu interesse pela minha amiga ruiva. Respondendo sua pergunta (não, respondendo a resposta...), ela vem pra cá amanhã pelo que ela me respondeu na outra carta. Vamos passear um pouco, ir ao cinema...estou obcecada por filmes trouxas, dá pra acreditar? _

_Muita coragem do Sirius fugir de casa. Aliás, oi Sirius. Já resolveu adotar o sobrenome Potter também? Porque do jeito que ta indo...ah sim, Karol minha amiga, dá pra você parar de rir? Eu não o motivo mas ela está rindo, ou melhor, gargalhando aqui ao meu lado. Merlin me ajude a agüentar essa doida..._

_Hum..mamãe ta perguntando se vocês já fizeram as compras de Hogwarts. Se não, ela ta convidando pra ir com a gente...segundo ela, a muito tempo não fala com sua mae e precisa por a conversa em dia...ou seja, as fofocas! Pelo que eu vejo, não tenho mais nada a falar..._

_Beijos,_

_Sarah"_

-Quer dizer que a ruiva pra casa da Sarah... – disse Tiago sorrindo maroto.

-O que quer dizer que você também vai. Ou melhor, nós vamos...

-Ainda não fizemos as compras de Hogwarts...

-Ótima oportunidade para encontrar as garotas...

-Exatamente...vamos falar com a Sra. Potter.

Os dois desceram as escadas e encontrar Samantha Potter lendo o Semanário das Bruxas. A mãe de Tiago tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros, com olhos verdes claros e um rosto bonito e bem desenhado.

-Hum...mãe? Sem querer atrapalhar sua leitura mas já atrrapalhando...a Sarah me respondeu a carta e disse que a mãe dela tava convidando pra gente fazer as compras lá no Beco Diagonal juntos. O que eu respondo? – explicou Tiago como se não tivesse nem um pouco interessado.

-Ah que ótimo! Responde a carta normalmente que eu mando outra pra Michelle. – ela largou a revista na mesinha de centro e foi rumo a biblioteca parecendo bem animada.

-Perfeito! Agora...é só responder a carta e esperar pra encontra-las.

Os dois subiram com idênticos sorrisos marotos.

N/a: Nossa, quanto tempo só pra reescrever um capítulo não? Mas ficou bom, bem melhor que o antigo. Por que eu resolvi reescrever? Por quê tava um lixo a outra fic e eu não tava gostando. Bom, eu agradeço desde já as pessoas que comentaram na 1ª "versão" da fic.

Digam o que acharam desse primeiro capítulo hein? Ah sim, estou a procura de uma Beta, quem quiser me avisa ok? E quem quiser me add no msn eh:

princess (hífen) sarinhah (hífen) black (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

Só isso gente! Thanks!

Sarah-Lupin-Black, 22/10/05

P.S.: Propagandinha básica, leiam minha nova fic: Férias Imprevisíveis, é só ir lá no meu profile e ler. Thanks de novo.

P.S.2.: Só estou postando hoje, dia 16/10, por que a velox teimou em dai problema e não querer entrar. Por causa de um incêndio na telemar ou coisa assim...hsuashaushua, Bjux!


End file.
